


a good hair server

by wintergreen_tic_tac



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Multi, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergreen_tic_tac/pseuds/wintergreen_tic_tac
Summary: The Good Hair Crew makes a discord server
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck & Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface this by saying tj and marty are coming in the next chapter stay calm and enjoy

It's dangerous to go alone! Take slayer!

a good man hopped into the server. Kangaroo!

slayer: what's this for?

a good man: whats this for

a good man: haha jinx

andiman: we always clog up the chat in the other server so I figured we could have a server of our own :p

andiman: plus we never talk about minecraft anyway and it's a minecraft server so I imagine that's annoying

a good man: ah. a thoughtful lass

andiman: lass?

a good man: (lass means girl. as you get to know me i will have to spell out fewer and fewer of my jokes and/or shenanigans)

slayer: ooookay then. so do yall have nicknames or smth, wanna do intros

andiman: well my name's andi, pronouns she/her I think? also I live in nyc

a good man: jealous! i wanna live near broadway :(

andiman: well I dont live in manhattan but close ig

a good man: still! i live in utah

slayer: oof, I live in florida

a good man: BIG oof

a good man: anyway yall can call me cyrus because that is my name, pronouns he/him

slayer: that's an adorable name what the h*ck

a good man: >:(

slayer: anyway I'm buffy, pronouns she/her

andiman: I-

a good man: 'cute names' you're one to talk

a good man: your name rhymes with fluffy

slayer: UM ANYWAY why didnt you invite that other kid andi?

andiman: frisbeekid123? idk hes just not as active as you guys

a good man: i think hes pretty cool, do yall wanna add him?

slayer: I'm cool with that

andiman: ok one sec

A wild frisbeekid123 has been spotted!

frisbeekid123: hey lol

andiman: ok this is getting confusing gimme a second, what should we call you?

frisbeekid123: im jonah xp

buffy: is he our resident himbo

buffy: oh my name is different

cyrus: oo

andi: changed your names so it's easier

jonah: wait what's a himbo

buffy: dont worry about it

jonah: okie

andi: so do you like frisbee or something?

jonah: o ye im on a team at home

jonah: space otters!!

buffy: space otters?

cyrus: oh my god that's so cool

buffy: for a completely unrelated reason how old are all of you and are you ok with cursing

andi: 15 and yea

jonah: im 15 n i dont curse but u guys can

cyrus: im 14 but im turning 15 on the 16th

cyrus: wait that's a funny sentence haha

cyrus: oh also yeah cursing

buffy: cool I'm also 15 also cyrus is a baby

cyrus: i am not

jonah: hehe

andi: also a capricorn. makes sense

cyrus: that was uncalled for

jonah: can i add someone

andi: sure! I'll make you all admins actually

buffy: thank

andi: welc

blondie just joined. Everyone look busy!

andi: omg amber hi!!

jonah: u know each other?

amber: yeah she leaves nice comments on my wattpad fics

andi: and she leaves nice comments on mine

cyrus: what kinda fics are we talking? That Gay Shit?

amber: hell yeah

andi: hell yeah

buffy: hell yeah

jonah: heck yeah

cyrus: ok good i would have had to leave if yall were homophobic kwjcijs

amber: my gay ass would never

buffy: notice how we started cursing after we recognized each other as fellow lgbts. we've grown closer together already

jonah: lol

andi: [pansexual noises]

buffy: p.... pandi

cyrus: pandi

andi: oh puns? you're bi aren't

buffy: I've been found out

jonah: im confused i thought there was just gay n straight?

cyrus: nah theres others

andi: [link: wikipedia.com]

jonah: o wow that's a lot

buffy: yeah

buffy: I'm also demiromantic btw

cyrus: amber disappeared

amber: oh sorry I gotta eat dinner. talk later?

andi: yeah I think jonah's also preoccupied for a while so

andi: I'm gonna get something to eat, see ya later

cyrus: bye

buffy: bye


	2. Chapter 2

buffy: hey guys can I add someone

andi: sure!

jonah: ye

martymarty420 slid into the server!

martymarty420: good evening

amber: nice

cyrus: nice

buffy: mlm/wlw solidarity

andi: I assume your name is marty?

marty: howd you know

andi: psychic

jonah: woah

jonah: wait did I meet you before

buffy: he was in our party once on hypixel

marty: oh that was you guys! yall suck at bedwars lmao

cyrus: m. marty f

cyrus: mart

marty: take your time

amber: whats going on

buffy: cyrus is thinking

amber: woah really??

cyrus: marty from the party!

cyrus: also rude >:(

andi: marty from the party....

amber: I like it

cyrus: THANK you

~~~~

cyrus: guys help

cyrus: [id: messages between cyrus and a user called basketboyy.  
a good man: marty fr  
a good man: wait  
basketboyy: lol what  
a good man: sorry wrong server  
basketboyy: literally how  
a good man: very similar servers, you know how it is, this server but Premium, very vip  
basketboyy: lmao how do I get in]

buffy: cyrus

cyrus: yes, dearest buffothan

buffy: say no I don't like him he killed me once

jonah: oh no are you ok now?

cyrus: well the thing is

andi: cyrus

cyrus: andiana jones hello

amber: cyrus

cyrus: yes hi

basketboyy's in the server. Hold my beer.

basketboyy: sup nerds


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not well thought out tj drama, enjoy

slayer--> a good man, andiman

slayer: care to explain?

a good man: ok listen

andiman: listening

a good man: ,,,,

a good man: i dont like saying no to people

buffy: ffs

minecraft buds

basketboyy: yall just dipped lol

cyrus: haha anyway,

buffy: so is this a drop in or are you staying?

cyrus: buffy!

amber: to be fair you didnt ask if you could invite him

andi: ok but literally the only difference is he didnt ask, we all gave marty and you a chance

buffy: basketboyy has bad vibes though

basketboyy: it's tj

basketboyy: also I'm right here?

jonah: idk what's happening cuz i just got here but idk what the deal is he hasnt done anything bad

andi: he did ask to be in a private server that's a lil :/

amber: nah I totally get it I'd want in to and yall love me

amber: but andi did ask to invite me

jonah: seriously whats the problem here

basketboyy --> a good man

basketboyy: I can go if I'm just gonna cause drama

a good man: no, you havent done anything bad

a good man: honestly it's my fault

a good man: they'll come around

a good man: buffy has a soft spot for me

a good man: and so for you by association

basketboyy: that's. not really how it works?

a good man: shhhhh

minecraft buds

cyrus: idea: let him stay and if he does some shit (he won't) (tj do not blow this for me) (im trusting you) he leaves

buffy: ....

buffy: ok

andi: I'm good with that

amber: k

jonah: so no problem then ok

marty: I think I missed some stuff

buffy: go back to sleep

marty: bold of you to assume I sleep?

buffy: you know what that was a joke but now I'm concerned

marty: no thanks <3

~~~~

cyrus: hi yes how the HECK do proofs in geometry

buffy: idk how to tell you this but gays can't do math

amber: yea you're asking the wrong people sry

tj: yall are lgbt?

andi: all of us but jonah I think

marty: that question only comes from a fellow lgbt or a bigot and you better not be a bigot

tj: no I'm not dw!!

tj: I've never been around other lgbt people

tj: all my friends irl are straight and cis. probably homophobic although I dont care to find out

buffy: oh shit that sucks

cyrus: >:( i'd like to tell your friends [REDACTED]

tj: huh

cyrus: [REDACTED]

tj: ok

tj: can you tell that to my parents too I know for a fact they're home of phone book

andi: can I have my parents adopt you

tj: yes pls

jonah: can I also

jonah: I like my parents I just want more

amber: ah a collector

marty: gotta catch em all

cyrus: gotta ca

cyrus: shit

marty: :)

cyrus: >:(

amber: I dont know what you guys look like so I'm just imagining your pfps with emoticon faces

buffy: what if

buffy: we did face reveals

buffy: jkjk

buffy: unless

marty: unless????

andi: u n l e s s

tj: unless

jonah: oo ok

cyrus: I'm down for a face reveal

cyrus: up for a face reveal

cyrus: direction doesnt matter I'll do it

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my tumblr is why-does-it-have-to-be-love


End file.
